Stacilia Uldu
'''Stacilia Uldu '''is the legendary general of the Crimson Cult military that is responsible for their recollection after the Crimson Collapse. She is well known for being cruel to any beneath her, and it is said the only people she respects are Torment and Iratic Crim. History Stacilia Uldu was born in the Namor Forest and was formerly a citizen of the Kor Empire. She worked in the mines of the former capital of the Kor Empire, Isolean, and was living in poverty for most of her life. At some point, the first members of the Crimson Cult appeared, claiming to be a new society. They handed out booklets that they described to contain information about their society, which were in reality enchanted much in the same way as the Crimson Rites, but much less so. They had been designed to create a connection to Il'tunka without giving the individual the magic of Odath or a direct connection to the mind of Il'tunka, like Iratic Crim had. The connection would be known by the individual, their mind warped to instantly acknowledge Iratic as their master. With her meager wealth, Stacilia purchased one of the booklets, thinking that it would be a good way to pass the time while in the mines. What she got, however, along with many others in Isolean, was a sudden devotion to the mysterious Iratic Crim. She and the others who had fallen to the enchantment of the booklets quickly left the city, joining the ranks of the strange society, aiding them in spreading the booklets throughout the Namor Forest. As the society grew in size and power all across Irenica, she began to rise in the ranks. She became close to Iratic, and soon the two became the most powerful members in the society. Iratic, under what she thought was respect and perhaps adoration, gave her control of the military division of the society, named the Crimson Defenders. After a time, Iratic trusted her with the truth: their 'society' was more of a cult, and she was at the top. At this point, her devotion had risen to such levels where she was willing to accept this completely without protest. Once the cult grew considerably larger, it became clear that their 'society' was more of a religion. In the year 652, the Kor Empire's theocratic emperor decided that it was too much of a threat toward his power, and demanded that it be eradicated. Multiple of their locations were ambushed by the Kor military, leading to the deaths of countless of the cultists. During a particularly nasty raid that Stacilia was a part of, she repelled the attack and managed to kill a sizable chunk of the assault force. She met with Iratic, who, under the advice of Il'tunka, declared that the Crimson Cult was now at war with the Kor Empire, beginning the Crimson Conflict. Stacilia gathered up the military might of the Crimson Defenders, under the idea of vengeance and self defense, and began to fight against the Kor in the Namor Forest, while her trusted scouts spread the information to those across the continent in preparation for retaliation in other regions. Under the command of Stacilia, the Crimson Cult was able to push its way through the Namor Forest, using guerilla warfare against the more numerous and better armed Kor military. The allied nations to the Kor Empire sent aid, and in response, the cultists there rose and terrorized the nations, forcing them to abandon the Kor Empire in the need to aid their own nation. Under the combined leadership of Stacilia and Iratic, they were able to not only push against the Kor Empire, but also severely damage the other nations of Irenica, permanently crippling them. She lead the siege on the Nitar Kingdom, and easily took over the capital city, claiming it as a puppet state. The Crimson Cult's path of terror through the Namor Forest was halted at Korkeep, when Il'tunka was banished by the Kor Sorcerers, leaving the majority of the Crimson Clerics either crippled or mindless at the loss of their connection to Odathian power. Only Iratic Crim remained sane, though he quickly fled the Namor Forest, not trusting his own powers to keep him alive. Morale took a massive blow, and her army diminished to the point where they were defeated by a weak militia at Uldian. Furious at the disobedience and cowardice of her soldiers, she began to attack Uldian with her own private force. The Guarded pushed her final attack back, and she was wounded and forced into retreat. Stacilia retreated to an abandoned Kor military outpost sheltered by mountains that her forces had overrun days before the disaster at Uldian. She was forced to go into hiding, rebuilding the walls of the keep with aid of her few remaining soldiers, renaming the fortress to the Crimson Keep. From there, she slowly rebuilt her army, taking in old and new members alike, preparing for a final attack on the area now known as the Badlands in order to finally erase the last remaining memory of the Kor Empire.Category:Characters Category:Villains